The present invention relates to a foamed seasoning and a foamable seasoning composition liquor for producing the foamed seasoning.
Aqueous seasonings such as soy sauce, non-oil dressings, Worcestershire sauce, soup for noodles or the like are liquid and thus have high fluidity. When they are used as a dressing, it is difficult to make them adhere to be retained on a desired dish or food materials sufficiently and thus they must be used in large amounts. Further, the seasoning flows down to the bottom of a container or serving dish and is absorbed excessively in the lower part of the aforementioned desired dish or food materials thus giving an excessive amount of seasoning to them as well as softening their texture and deteriorating the texture. At the same time, if there is are an adjacent dishes or food materials, the seasoning adheres to and penetrate into them thus deteriorating their taste as well.
Furthermore, when seasoning liquor is brought into contact with food materials in a noodle form on a heated pan such as in the case of fried noodles (chow mein), the noodles have the problem of absorbing an excessive amount of seasoning in the vicinity of the bottom of the container, so that the materials of the noodles is not only softened and weakened but also scorched easily.
The present inventors have conducted extensive research in order to obtain a seasoning having such problems eliminated. As a result, they have found the aforementioned object can be achieved by a foamed seasoning which is obtained by adding an emulsifier to an aqueous seasoning and forcing the mixture to be blended with gas and to be foamed. Thus, the present invention has been accomplished on the basis of this knowledge.